


Negotiation With A Twist

by jajamyeons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, bastos, blowjob, fubu, keo - Freeform, student council office, talaga
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajamyeons/pseuds/jajamyeons
Summary: Si Kian na pumunta sa Student Council Office para pirmahan ang final warning notice niya na ibibigay ni President Javi  (Sana)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 90





	Negotiation With A Twist

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK EVERY WEEK TAYONG MAY AYUDA KASI MAKALAT SOBRA 'TONG AU NA TOH!!!!!!!!! SOBRANG EXPLICIT PERO WAG KAYO MAG AALALA KASI SABI NI JAVI AT KIAN MOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mag-isa nalang si Javi sa student council office dahil wala naman silang meeting pa ng mga kasama. Kanina ay nag drop by si Jared para makausap ng personal si Javi at umalis din agad dahil babe time pa daw nila ng boyfriend niya.

Tinignan ni Javi ang cellphone niya para icheck kung anong oras na at napa-ikot na naman ang mata niya ng malamang 6 pm na pero wala pa din paramdaman ang taong hinihintay niya. Nag pasya siyang ituon muna ang atensyon sa pag babasa ng handout niya sa Theories of Architecture, nag highlight pa siya ng important details dito.

Bumukas ang pinto kaya agad namang napa tingin si Javi kung sino ang pumasok. 

Hindi man lang marunong kumatok. Sa isip isip niya pa

Hindi na nabigla si Javi ng makita niya si Kian na nag lalakad papunta sa kanyang direksyon

"Good Evening Mr. President! Sorry natagalan ako. Wala ba akong parusa diyan?" Sambit ni Kian at kumindat pa sakanya. Tinignan lang ni Javi ang binata at hindi nag salita

Kian cleared his throat bago magsalitang muli

"So. I am here to offer you a deal" Itinaas lang ni Javi ang isa niyang kilay habang pinapakingan si Kian magsalita, na ngayon ay naka upo na sa harap niya

"And I won't take no as an answer. Asan na pala ang ibibigay mong papel sakin?" Dagdag pa ni Kian at inilapit ng bahagya ang mukha sa binatang nasa harapan niya

Tumayo si Javi para pumunta sa mga shelves kung saan naka lagay ang iba't-ibang klase ng papel na pinapamigay nila sa mga studyante

"Just sign it here. Basahin mo din muna and you may go" Dire-diretchong sagot ni Javi pagkabigay ng papel kay Kian at tinuon na muli ang atensyon sa hand out na binabasa kanina

"What made you think na aalis ako agad Mr. President? Hindi ko pa nga nakukuha ang gusto ko." Saad ni Kian at gamit ang isang palad ay hinawakan niya ang baba ni Javi para iharap ito sakanya

Walang emosyon siyang tinignan ng maliit na binata kaya naman napa ngiti ng bahagya si Kian

"Sabihin mo na kung ano gusto mong mangyari, sinasayang mo lang ang oras ko"

Inilapit pa ni Kian ang kanyang mukha sa binata kaya naman ngayon ay kulang nalang maghalikan sila dahil sa sobrang lapit nila sa isat isa. Nag eye to eye sila at bumaba ang tingin ni Kian sa labi ng isa at ngumiti muli bago mag salita 

"I'll go straight to the point, katulad ng pagtira ko sayo. I want you to be my fuck buddy." Tumawa naman si Javi matapos mag salita ni Kian kaya napa kunot ang noo ng isa

"Hindi mo sinabi sakin Mr. Park, komediante ka din pala" Sagot ni Baekhyun na nag crossed arms at nag de kwatro pa sa harapan niya

"See? Kayang kaya kita paligayahin sa dalawang magkaibigang paraan. You have nothing to lose here" 

Hindi inaasahan ng Presidente ang sagot ng binata, he is kinda expecting na maiinis ito or what pero ang galing talagang lumusot nito. No wonder, ang dami na niyang butas na napa sukan.

"What made you think na papayag ako? Go find yourself another person.Wala akong panahon makipag lokohan sayo" Ang kanina lang na naka ngiting si Javi, ngayon ay balik na naman sa pagiging seryoso niya and Kian finds it attractive. Ibang iba talaga ito sa mga ex flings niya

"Do you want to bet?" Bulong ni Kian sa kabilang tenga ni Javi at bahagya pang dinilaan ito kaya napa mura nalang ng wala sa oras ang isa

Napansin ni Chanyeol ang reaksyon ng katawan ni Baekhyun dahil sa ginawa niya, kaya naman ang labi niyang nasa tenga nito ay unti unting bumaba sa leeg ng binata at hinalikan ito ng bahagya. Napa pikit si Javi dahil dito at hinayaan lang si Kian na papakin ang leeg niya

"Are you teasing me Kian?" Tanong ng binata before releasing a soft moan dahil naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Kian sa kanyang alaga

Hindi makapaniwala si Javi na Kian is out there pleasuring him like this habang naka upo siya sa kanyang swiveling chair at ang binata naman ay naka tayo sa gilid niya

"No. This is me, negotiating my offer to you Mr. President" Sagot ni Kian bago angkinin ang labi ng binata na agad namang tinugunan ng isa

Nag simula na silang maghalikan pero hindi satisfied si Javi dahil sa pwesto nila kaya naman tumayo siya sa kina-uupan without breaking the kiss at ikinawit ang braso sa leeg ni Kian, nag tilt pa siya ng kanyang ulo for better kissing angle

"May CCTV ba dito?" 

"Wala"

Sagot ni Javi at ng marinig ito ni Kian ay agad niya uli itong hinalikan sa labi and this time mas naging agresibo sila pareho, na para bang kay tagal nilang di natikman ang isa't isa. Habang palalim ng palalim ang kanilang halikan ay di namamalayan ni Javi na inihiga na pala sya ni Kian sa lamesa

Nang mahiga ni Kian si Javi sa lamesa kanyang pinutol ang paghahalikan nila para dumako sa leeg ni Javi, his favorite spot. Hinalikan nya ito habang tinatanggal ang butones sa suot na polo ni Javi ng dahan dahan.

Si Javi naman ay unti-unting nararamdaman ang pag-init ng kanyang katawan at sa di malamang dahilan ay para gusto na nyang maramdaman si Kian sa kanyang loob. 

Alam niyang mali — this is against his golden rule pero bakit iba ang epekto sakanya ni Kian? pati ang buong katawan niya ay nasasabik sa bawat halik at haplos nito. 

"Putangina. Bahala na!" Sa isip isip niya pa

Patuloy pa rin ang paghalik ni Kian sa kanyang leeg hanggang sa nagsawa ito at dahan-dahan nitong hinahalikan pababa si Javi papunta torso nito. 

Nang maka abot si Kian sa hangganan ay napahinto siya upang tiningnan si Javi sa mata, habang ang kamay niya ay gumagalaw ng dahan dahan sa ibabaw ng alaga ng binata na para bang inaasar niya ito

"Are you accepting my offer now? Or should I negotiate more?"

Habang sinabi ni Kian ang mga katagang ito ay unti unti niyang pinapasok ang kanyang kamay sa loob ng pants nito. Hinahawakan niya ang pagkalalaki ng ating bida at hinihimas ng bahagya kaya naman wala sa sariling napa ungol ang maliit na binata

"Mr. President, ganito ka ba humarap sa mga meeting mo? Mag salita ka, huwag kang umungol na parang isang puta dahil lang sa mga himas ko"

"Shit! Kian" Javi moaned ngunit sa mga ungol nito ay maririnig mo ang frustration dahil nasasabik na siyang maramdaman muli sa loob niya si Kian

Nakita ni Chanyeol ang expression ng huli kaya ngumiti ito at pinagpatuloy ang ginagawang paghimas sa bumubukol na tite ni Baekhyun. Agad na tinggal ni Kian ang suot pambaba ni Javi at inihagis sa kung saan. Nang makita niya ang alaga nitong naninigas ay hinawakan niya itong muli at tsaka ito iti-naas baba

Habang jinajakol niya si javi ay sinimulan niya namang paglaruan ang butas nito gamit ang kanyang dila. Napapa sabunot naman ang huli dahil sa matinding sensation na kanyang nararamdaman

"Tangina. Ang sarap mo talaga! Gusto kitang tirahin hangang marinig ng dean kung gaano ka puta ang Presidente nila habang umu-ungol ng malakas dahil sa pag bayo ko"

"Kian please" Mahinang sambit ni Javi dahil hindi na niya kinakaya ang sarap na nararamdaman dahil sa ginagawa ng binata sakanya

"Bakit hindi ka makapag salita ng maayos ngayon Baekhyun? Dila at kamay ko palang tong ginagamit ko sayo paano pa pag natikman mo na naman ang malaking tite ko?"

Habang sinasabi ito ni Kian kay Javi ay tuloy pa rin ang ungol nito ng makita ni Kian ang itsura ni Javi ay mas lalo nyang tinodo ang kanyang performance. Pagkatapos niyang dilaan ang butas nito ay agad niyang hinalikan ang itlog nito at ipinasok ang kanyang 2 daliri sa butas ni Javi ng walang sabi sabi

"Fuck! Magsabi ka naman-- ah--- tangina!" Sinasabi ni Javi ito habang patuloy na umuungol dahil mas bumibilis ang pag labas pasok ng daliri ni Kian sa loob niya

Pabilis ng pabilis at ang mga ungol naman ni Javi ay palakas ng palakas at ang mga mata nito ay tumitirik na sa sarap

"Putangina! Daliri ko palang ang pumapasok sayo basang basa ka na"

Pagkatapos siyang I-finger ni Kian ay hinila niya paupo sa table si Javi para halos mag ka-level ulit sila

"Your turn to pleasure me baby. Ipakita mo sakin kung gaano ka-kagaling na puta ka" May mga ngising sabi ni Kian 

"Interesting! Is this part of your negotiation too?" Pabalik na sabi nito habang tinitingnan sa mata si Kian at lumuhod na sa harap nito

Napamura naman ng bahagya si Kian. Seeing Javi kneeling infront of him, sends sensation to his entire body at gusto niya nalang angkinin ito agad

Hinawakan ni Javi ang dulo ng sinturon nito at agad niyang tinanggal, pagkatapos ay hinila niya pababa ang pantalon pati na rin ang suot nitong brief. Nang maalis na ang mga sagabal sa paningin niya, agad niyang hinawakan ang tite ni Kian at narandam ng binata ang init na nang gagaling sa kamay ng isa. 

Sinimulan ng pagalawin ni Javi ang isa niyang kamay. Habang tinatrabaho ng kamay niya ang alaga ni Kian, tinutulungan naman nito ng bibig nya. 

Kian is so fucking big! Kahit pangalawang beses na niyang isubo ang tite nito ay hindi pa din sanay ang bibig niya sa kalakihan nito

Kian, on the other hand ay sarap na sarap sa ginagawang pagsubo ni Javi sakanya ngunit kulang pa. He knows the President can so much better. Hinawakan ni Kian ang likod ng ulo ni Javi to make sure na hindi titigil ang isa sa pag subo sakanya ng buo

"Tangina yang bibig mo. Sanay na sanay kang sumubo ng tite. Ilang lalaki na ba ang natikman mo ha?"

Hindi makakasagot si Baekhyun dahil tuloy tuloy ito sa pag subo sa binata not minding the fact na kulang nalang makalbo siya sa higpit ng kapit ni Chanyeol sa buhok niya

"Putangina! Your parents made a great decision sa binigay nilang pangalan sayo. Baekhyun Jazviel, a fucking blowjob expert"

Ilang minuto pa ay nilabasan na si Chanyeol sa bibig ni Baekhyun at nagulat siya ng lunukin ng binata ang lahat ng katas niya. Inangkin muli ni Chanyeol ang labi ni Baekhyun at nalalasahan niya ang kanyang sarili sa bibig ng binata at mas lalo siyang ginanahang laplapin ito

Hindi na makapag intay pa si Kian na tirahin si Javi kaya naman pinutol niya ang halikan at pinisil ng bahagya ang dalawang utong nito

"On your knees baby. Gusto ko marinig hangang Dean's office na inu-uungol mo ang pangalan ko. Gusto kong malalaman nila kung anong itinatago mong libog sa likod ng maamo mong mukha" Agad namang tumuwad si Javi sa harapan ni Kian kaya pinisil niya ang matambok nitong pwet bago paluin ng bahagya

"Wala akong condom dito" 

"Sa bag ko meron" Napa tawa ng malakas si Kian dahil sa sagot ng binata sakanya. 

"Tangina! isa ka talagang puta"

Matapos kunin ni Kian ang bag ni Javi ay kaagad niyang nahanap ang isang box ng condom sa loob nito. Strawberry flavored pa ito. Isusuot na sana ni Kian ang condom sa kanyang sarili ng magsalita si Javi at sabihin na siya nalang daw ang maglalagay nito. Nang marinig ito ni Chanyeol ay hindi niya aakalain na ang matigas na titi niya ay may ititigas pa pala. 

Mabilis ang naging pag galaw ni Javi halatang sabik na sabik na maramdaman muli si Kian sa loob ng butas niya. Pagkatapos ilagay ni Javi ang condom kay Kian ay inalalayan siya nito at ipinatuwad sa harapan ng lamesa. Walang anu-ano'y ipinasok ni Kian ang kabuuan niya sa huli kaya

napakapit ng mahigpit si Javi sa mesa matapos magpakawala ng malakas na ungol

Natuwa si Kian sa reaction ni Javi kaya mabagal lang ang naging pag galaw niya, slow enough to tease Javi

"Bilisan mo Kian, please" 

"Hindi kita marinig babe. Ano yon?" Sagot ni Kian at binilisan ng bahagya ang pagtira kay Javi. Narinig naman niya talaga, pero gusto niya lang makitang nagmamakawa ito para sa tite niya

Hindi makapag salita ng maayos si Javi dahil sa frustration na nararamdaman sa ginagawa ni Kian sa butas niya at tuwang tuwa naman ang huli dito

"Do we have a deal Mr. President?Isipin mo nalang 'tong malaking tite ko na papasok sa butas mo kahit saan at kelan mo gusto? Gagawin natin ng paulit ulit hangang sa hindi ka na makalakad. Gustong gusto mong tinitira kita na parang isang puta diba?" Dire diretchong sambit ni Kian at binilisan na ang pag labas pasok sa butas ni Javi. Ang dalawang kamay niya ay naka hawak sa bewang nito na panigurado ay mag iiwan ng marka dahil sa higpit ng pagkaka kapit niya

Kian hit Javi's prostrate kaya napa mura ito at napa ungol ng malakas

"Is that a yes?" Tanong muli ni Chanyeol at bahagyang iginala ang isang kamay para abutin at paglaruan ang kanina pang matigas na tite ni Baekhyun

Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung saan kukuha ng lakas dahil hinang hina na siya sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol sakanya

The latter is fucking him like there's no tomorrow sa Student Council Office kung saan ang lahat ay ginagalang siya, ngunit si Chanyeol ay ginagawa siyang isang puta

"Oh-- fuck! YES!" Napasigaw si Javi ng tamaan muli ni Chanyeol ang sensitive spot niya

Ngumisi si Kian dahil sa sagot ni Javi

"Good. You're mine then" Sagot ni Kian at hinalikan ang leeg ni Javi para lagyan ito ng marka niya


End file.
